


Mercy

by SynfulLady



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynfulLady/pseuds/SynfulLady
Summary: Follow Mercy and her group of survivors as she encounters the world of TWD!





	Mercy

You know what was funny about the end of the world as we know it? Everyone knew it was coming. Just no one thought it would happen during their time.

All these people thought it would have something to do with the climate, or world wars. No, none of that. But Mercy was pretty sure that whatever brought this about was caused by man. Experiment gone wrong? New drug on the streets? She was personally a fan of the government conspiracy theories. Whatever brought it about didn’t matter now. None of it existed anymore. Only two things were certain now. One, the living would do whatever it took to survive. Two, the dead were going to eat the living.

Yeah, the dead. Zombies were a real thing now. All the gamers and preppers who thought they were ready for this, were in fact not ready. Or not as prepared as they thought. It was one thing to think that you could take out a zombie if it was coming after you, but it was something else to have to do it. Especially when it was a loved one trying to eat your face off.

‘Hey, boss we got the latest run coming in, you want me to check it in? Or would you rather come down and do it yourself?’

The sound of her right-hand man’s voice over the radio brought Mercy from her reverie. ‘For fuck’s sake Luc you want me to hold your hand while you take a piss too? You need me to shake it for you while I’m at it?’ Mercy had always been a little on the short-tempered side, but in the current situation people found themselves in it was even shorter when it came to dealing with people and their stupidity.

Luc didn’t even respond. He knew better than to anger her any further. The rules for living with Mercy were simple. Don’t piss her off. Don’t be lazy. Don’t be stupid. Do what she said, when she said it. If you could do those things you were golden. She’d keep you alive. Until there came a time you stopped being useful.

People in the compound often joked how her parents must have had a sense of humor naming her Mercy and all. It was wide known fact that she had none. Luc liked reminding people of how he met Mercy, they were both part of a smaller group and she was the only woman. One man had said she was a cold-hearted bitch, and wondered if her body was as cold as her heart. Luc said Mercy had smiled and flirted with the man, you know really turning up the charm. Got him to follow her back to her tent. She didn’t even close the flap. She wanted everyone to see what was about to happen, so that they knew without a doubt how things worked now.

Once inside her tent she let him paw at her, kissing on her body and running has hands under her clothes. She pushed him down onto her sleeping bag and straddled the man. He even got to slide his cock inside her pussy for a moment. As he looked up at her grunting from his efforts, she smiled. To hear Luc tell the story there was nothing more chilling and horrible than to see her smile. So quick no one in the camp could have stopped her, Mercy had pulled the knife from beneath her pillow and plunged it into his stomach. Slowly she sliced him from navel to chest. Never once did she take her eyes from his face. Never once did she speak. She stayed straddled over his body and watched the life fade from his eyes. Once he was dead she stepped outside her tent and threw her knife down in the dirt. As she walked across the camp to his tent to sleep she stopped by the fire half naked and looked at the others.

‘Clean that shit out of my tent before he turns, and don’t wake me until it’s time to head out.’ Her voice was smooth and quiet just like it always was. Nothing was out of the ordinary for her. And just like that everyone fell in line behind Mercy, and they stayed alive that way.

Mercy mentally shook herself and forced herself to come back out from the dark corners of her mind. Sighing she looked over her desk and grabbed a notebook that detailed their supplies and the locations they had been scouting recently. Better go and help Luc before he fucks something up. Although to be fair Luc never fucked shit up. Which is why he was her right hand. He valued his life, and he liked how things were run here. All of them did, or they wouldn’t be here. What they liked most about it, besides the safety that was provided, was the fact that they no longer had to make decisions for themselves.

No, she took care of all of that for them. She made the guard rotations, she scheduled the training classes, she decided who got what jobs. Most importantly she carried out the hard shit. Someone broke the rules? She passed judgement and carried out the sentence. Someone needed special medications? She decided who lived and died. Nothing personal, but some things just weren’t possible to obtain anymore.

She headed from her apartment down to the loading area to help Luc oversee the unloading of supplies. As she passed people in the halls they stopped and saluted her, or bowed their heads. Or whatever other sign of respect they used for her. One thing they all did was move out of her way. When she walked the halls, people parted like the fucking Red Sea so she could pass. That shit never got old.

The hot Alabama weather was something else that day. Like as soon as you stepped outside you choked from the heat. Shit took your fucking breath away. ‘Alright Luc what the fuck do we have today?’

Mercy couldn’t lie. One of the reasons she loved keeping Luc around was he was so very nice to look at. A little on the short side for her taste at five feet nine inches, which was three inches shorter than her own six foot. That’s alright though she didn’t mind the three-inch height difference. Not with that body of his. Luc had been some kind of fighter before the outbreak, and still kept a pretty strict training schedule. So she knew that under those clothes he had a perfectly ripped body.  He kept his dark hair cut short, and since razors were scarce he usually just kept his beard trimmed neatly with scissors. And the palest green eyes she had ever seen on anyone studied her just as intensely as she was now studying him.

Having been caught staring Mercy coughed and nodded to the truck. It wasn’t the first time she had been caught looking at him, or any of the men that were in the compound for that matter. But she never touched. It was her one rule for herself. She was never to cave in to her personal needs. She didn’t want that weakness weighing her down. Besides all the men here cowered down to her. She hated that in a man.

‘Nothing real special just the basics. Canned food, some batteries, oh I know you’ll love this one. There’s a case of tooth paste in here somewhere.’ He began rummaging around in the back of the U-Haul truck and smiled when he came across the box in question. ‘Sparkling mint!’ His smile grew when he saw the look of pure delight on Mercy’s face. How a woman could look so happy without smiling he would never know, but she did. He lived for the moments when he could see that spark in her eyes. The spark that turned them from dark chocolate to warm honey.

‘You’re a real doll Luc. Make sure you mark it down that I have a tube of this. Make sure Theo down in the kitchen gets a tube, no you know what make it two. And tell him they’re on me. If I have to smell that man’s raunchy ass breath one more time while he’s serving me food I’ll slit his fucking throat.’ Mercy gagged and turned away to look over the rest of the goods.

Luc tried to hide a smile as he nodded and jotted down the memo so he didn’t forget. ‘You got it boss, I’ll make sure he brushes his teeth as soon as I give it to him. Anything else you need me to do before or after I see this stuff put away?’

Mercy shook her head and hopped down from the truck eager to get back inside where it was semi fucking cool. ‘No, you know the daily drill. I’ll be in my office working on next week’s guard rotation. Just make sure no one fucks anything up will you?’ She didn’t even wait for a response before she walked away. There was no need. She knew Luc would take care of things.

He leaned against the wall of the truck as he watched her walk away, and watched as everyone moved away from her. No one was brave enough to even look at her. What a shame. She was so delightful to look at. Mercy was definitely a force to be reckoned with, but there was just something about her that made him crazy. The look she was giving him today gave him a little hope that maybe he could make a move soon without having to worry about being gutted.


End file.
